A Time Lord's Fury
by tkelparis
Summary: A challenge answer to bas math girl's "The Girl From Beyond" ending: What did the Doctor say to Rose to tell her off? This goes beyond that, to what the entire punishment really was... Read TGFB first to understand this one.


**Title**: A Time Lord's Fury

**Rating**: heavy T

**Author**: tkel_paris

**Summary**: A challenge answer to bas_math_girl's "The Girl From Beyond" ending: What did the Doctor say to Rose to tell her off? This goes beyond that, to what the entire punishment really was...

**Dedication**: bas_math_girl. Love you, sweetie! I just had to write this!

**Disclaimer**: BMG and I look at Rose and see a selfish brat who never grew up, so we own nothing.

**Author's Note**: I was reading TGFB and finding myself fantasizing about killing Rose. Thing is, there are fates worse than death. Donna Noble knew that in canon (which any fan of hers knows, too), and it was – in a sense – too kind to just kill off Rose for what she did. So...for anyone who hasn't read BMG's story, read it with two things in mind: it's a story about a dark, Doctor-obsessed Rose, and BMG isn't a Rose fan to begin with. I'm kinda impressed she wrote that much with Rose in it, to be honest.

And with me? Well, I couldn't help but answer her challenge. Not the first time I've continued something she wrote. And I admit to not being a Rose fan myself. I've tried to remember that she was a teenager when she started out, and therefore had underdeveloped frontal lobes, but there comes a point where that's no longer an excuse. A person has to grow up, especially after seeing the things she had. So...this Rose has lost her second chance. Or...has she...?

* * *

_Previously, in "The Girl From Beyond" final chapter.._.

_"Doctor, I…" Rose started to thank him, but he cut her off dead with a glare._

_"Don't talk to me," he hissed in anger. "You almost caused a child to commit murder."_

_He then deliberately left Rose standing alone in the compound._

Rose watched the Doctor storm away toward where he'd sent that dirty little girl, back to that little boy whose body helped them find him and that ginger cow who dared call herself his wife. She couldn't believe it when she saw him wrap his arms around all three of them tightly, as though they were precious to him. She made a motion to get up, and found herself promptly grabbed by two males among the rebels. "Hey! Let me go!"

"You brought the Q'Larkons here!" one shouted back. "You caused so many deaths!"

The other nodded. "You destroyed our homes. Time to bring you to justice!"

"You will leave her punishment to me," the Doctor snapped, breaking away to prevent more violence.

The people wouldn't have obeyed him, as their anger was strong. But the Doctor had helped them so much, and his wife had been a blessing heaven-sent. So they trusted him, which allowed them to nod their agreement. The two holding Rose, however, didn't let her go. Obey him they would, but they didn't trust her. They wanted to bind her first chance they got.

Rose looked at the Doctor, trying to absorb what was happening. He hadn't stepped away from the interlopers keeping them apart, and he wasn't meeting her eyes either. "Doctor, this can stop now. You and I can leave."

All eyes widened as they fixed on her. Donna had to cover her children's mouths to keep them from crying out, swallowing her own need to shout. She had to see what her husband – hers! – wanted to do about Rose and the destruction she caused.

The Doctor had to take several long breaths to compose his voice enough to stay steady. Even so, it was a lethal tone that came out. "You seriously think that I'd go anywhere without my family?"

"They were fillers to keep you from being alone. Now I'm here-"

"Quiet!" The unexpected roar from the Doctor stunned Donna and the children. Their friends also stopped cold – no one had ever heard him raise his voice, except to be heard across a ways.

The Doctor kept a tight reign on his breathing. Everything he ever thoughts positively about Rose, all the things he'd focused on when he lost her, they all seemed unimportant – even foolish. Now every last negative thing came to mind. He chose to voice the worst.

"You practically dismissed my pain when I admitted I'd lost everyone. You went off with others when you claim that you only wanted me. You lured Mickey to a hotel, even played him off against Jack in ways that were just cruel. Then you ignored my effort to protect you, not caring what your mother and boyfriend thought. You committed genocide and only cared about me – not the world they were threatening. You revived Jack to a life of misery where he has to be heroic whether he wants to or not! I gave up a life not just because I couldn't bear the thought of losing someone else, but because you were dangerous with the Vortex energy in your head!"

Rose opened her mouth, but the Doctor wasn't done.

"Mickey and your mother took better care of me than you did when I was sick! It was Jackie and Mickey who healed me, not you. You kept going off on your own adventures, trusting that I would get you out of whatever you got yourself into. Some of that caused me problems on later adventures!" He had painful memories of New Earth, that second time. "You provoked people when you shouldn't have, and encouraged me to be reckless. Now that I have someone who stops me, I can see that plainly!"

Their friends watched in fascination. This was something that had clearly been kept inside for a long time, and now boiled over into needing venting.

"You treated people with contempt, aliens with worse. Then you didn't care about leaving your mother in Pete's World without you. I should've thought about that!" He face-palmed himself, hard. "And then when I told you that we couldn't cross back over through that holo-message, you dismissed it! Like a _tryst_ was worth destroying the multiverses!"

Tamis understood a lot more of this than his parents would've been comfortable with. The machine had copied a lot more than his parents' DNA to create him... Not to say he was comfortable with it, but he had to hold on to his shell-shocked sister – thanks to his mum kneeling to hug her.

"You've clearly crossed over despite my telling you that it was dangerous to the universes. That's bad enough and I'll have to track down what you did and heal that damage, but the rest! You grabbed help from the first race you came across, not bothering to check what kind of people they were or who their so-called enemies truly were. You brought destruction upon an innocent group that's just trying to live, like us all. You kidnapped my son, torturing him by attaching him to a system to track me – and you thought I would _appreciate_ it?"

Donna's heart twisted, sending flares up her spine and into her head. Dear God, how could anyone do that to a child?

"You probably drove a man to attack my wife, injuring her and nearly worse! You tried to kill her – twice! You killed people I counted among my friends, and then you drive my daughter to think about killing! Rose Tyler, what do you have to say for yourself? How can you justify all of this? Do none of those lives mean anything to you?"

She tried to follow what he said. She really did. But...it seemed dangerous to admit that they weren't important to her. "Well, I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I just wanted to get back to you!"

The Doctor's eyes tried to pop out of his head as he spluttered. The Storm was brewing. He could feel it. But Donna wanted him to avoid killing, avoid doing something that would add to his guilt. And he'd told Jenny killing changes you. He wanted to kill Rose, but that was too kind a punishment.

Clinging tightly to her children, Donna couldn't keep silent. "Didn't mean? Didn't mean? Have you no compassion? Have you no shame? People have died – families split apart, homes destroyed, people terrorized – just so you could try to get back to a man who never actually said if he loved you? Exactly where do you get off?"

"Don't, Donna." The Doctor's voice was grim, lethal. "She doesn't understand. She's too self-absorbed to even grasp what her actions do to the people who do love her." He found an idea forming...

Rose seized on the one part that fit her views. "There! You love me!"

"Shut up!" The roar was louder than ever. It silenced the room completely. The Doctor, hands clenched into fists at his side, stepped very slowly toward Rose. "You're so far past redemption. Be grateful my wife won't let me kill you." Because you think that's the worst that could happen to you."

That triggered Rose's ire, and made her even less wise. "You'd never hurt me! And you call that woman your wife? That ginger cow?"

Eyes flashing, the Doctor raised a hand, a slap clearly intended. The two men moved out of the way.

_Doctor!_ Donna shouted. _Don't!_ She sent calming thoughts through their bond.

Rose recoiled, eyes wide as she tried to pull back in terror. What was this?

The Doctor froze. He looked at the bint he'd once thought was his salvation, and realized that paying her _any_ attention would only fuel her delusions. In addition to sending the wrong message to his children. He lowered his hand, gave her a contemptuous look, and spoke to the room. "Keep her bound. Give her the rations due to a prisoner. No one talk to or with her – at all. Leave her final punishment to me. If she whines, you can gag her between her water and food rations. Don't let her escape."

With that, he grabbed Donna and led her and the children away from the room. He needed to do something else, help his friends prepare for recovery, and figure out who to report all this to. His friends needed help.

And he would need time with his family. Hug them properly. Check Tamis for injuries. Get Kate cleaned a bit from whatever she'd been through. Hold Donna and kiss her breathless.

And once he'd done all he could, he'd take them home to the TARDIS. Start their lives together, and bring them to meet Sylvia and Wilf. Surely they were cute enough to coax even the nagging grandmother into adoring them.

Alas that he had to bring Rose aboard, but it was temporary. He knew what he would do with her. He knew where to find the technology, and who to talk with. It'd mean slipping into the TARDIS to make some calls, but he and the Old Girl would provide everything necessary.

Rose Tyler would soon experience what her actions had done to those who loved her. Genuinely loved her. And to those she thought she cared about. She would feel her mother's agony over every thoughtless thing Rose ever did, every call that never came, every man she ever manipulated.

If that wasn't enough, then she'd experience her boyfriend's shame and frustration (at least up until he went to Pete's World) over her deception of him. Her swanning off with an alien, the flirting with Jack, and trying to push him aside when he came aboard.

And the Doctor had more in mind: Jack's pain and dying over and over and seeking answers for why he was left behind. If anything should give a selfish girl pause, it was experiencing the need to care about others and selflessly sacrifice your pride and life over and over again. Add in how such a thing would drive most people mad.

He might check on her after all that. See whether she had learned her lesson. Even if she had, she had proved herself a danger to others. Then he would probably send her to prison world where she could learn to do some good for the rest of her life.

But, if by chance none of that had gotten through to her... Well, he had enough misery and agony in his own head to drive a little human mind insane. Render her unable to function at all. If the losses and shames – which would seem far more extreme because Time Lords felt awfully deeply compared to mortals – of his life before meeting her weren't enough, then surely seeing and feeling the strength of his love for Donna and the falling out of affection for Rose herself – especially the realization that he never actually loved Rose – would send her to the point of permanent committal.

Donna didn't need to know any of that. The TARDIS would help him keep the secret. He couldn't wait until he could send the worst mistake of his life out of his path forever, and let others deal with her.

Was it a fate worse than death? Yes. He didn't care. She'd tried to kill his Donna, the only one he ever wanted to make his wife, and their children. She had killed the one inside Donna. He could never forgive that.

Rose found her wrists bound to her legs, preventing her from running. She thought about shouting, but one look at the dirty rag one man waved in front of her kept her mouth shut.

RETURN TO THE END OF "The Girl From Beyond"...


End file.
